Sparked Cloud
by Rarelygood
Summary: A Pegasus wakes up in Everfree Forest knowing that he knows he has never been there before yet he knows the place he's in and the land of Equestria. Heck even I don't really know whats going to happen but enjoy  title is a place holder for now


AN: Just another Idea running around in my head so tell me what you guys think and I was tired as I made this anyway enjoy and review cause I can't get better unless I'm told.

* * *

><p>Today was a calm day for the residents of Ponyville, besides the randomness of Pinkie Pie. Though the same couldn't be spoken for an unknown Pegasus who had woken up in the Everfree Forest. All the ponies in Equestria knew to stay away from the forest due to it 'not being natural'. The light gray colored Pegasus slowly opened his pale green eyes and sat on his hunches rubbing his head.<p>

"Where am I?" He slowly looked around quickly registering where he was

"How did I up in Everfree?" Wait how did he even know what this place was he hasn't even been here before. The Pegasus shook his head as more thoughts entered his head something about Equestria and then names of the towns/cities and what not. The Pegasus looked at his coat and then at the sky as a cloud of almost the same color floated past. 'Cloud' that's what he would call himself at least for now as it seemed fitting at least he thought. Cloud then looked at his tail a calming pale turquoise no doubt that his mane matched. He then looked at the set of wings he had.

"Yea there really helpful when you can't use them." He smiled and shook his head before taking a deep breath. "Sitting around won't get me anywhere and staying here isn't a good idea I feel like the forest is watching me.." Cloud quickly got to his hooves and started to walk in the direction he felt was the right way to go.

* * *

><p>Cloud quickly found his way out of the forest with a great relief as well. That forest was defiantly not natural by any means. Cloud looked down the path he followed and saw a town not to far off. Cloud's head hurt slightly as a word popped in his head 'Ponyville'. The pain quickly disappeared and Cloud quickly made his way down the path towards Ponyville. It wasn't fairly long actually it was quite quick which really surprised Cloud. He slowly walked into the town and watched the Ponies who was buying what from where. He then looked at the coin that they were using apparently it was currency. He then quickly took an intake of breath as his head hurt again the word 'Bit' was there and that it was the currency that the ponies used. Cloud sighed as his the pain subsided and disappeared again as quickly as it came. He then continued to walk into the town Ponies every so often looking at him wondering why this unknown Pegasus was walking though the town. Cloud felt out of place, then again he always felt out of place. He never had real friends just people who ended up using him in the end to end up at a higher point in their own lives. Though Cloud was brought out of his thinking as a certain pink pony seemingly popped out of no where and stood in front of him<p>

"Hi!" Cloud quickly took a few steps back

"Um Hello?" The pink pony just bounced around Cloud happily as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"I'm Pinkie Pie are you new here? OH I love meeting new people. Every time I meet some one new I just want to throw a huge PARTY!" Pinkie kept bouncing around Cloud and laughing happily.

"Pinkie! Go get the party ready seeing is how we all know your going to throw one." Pinkie nodded and bounced away around the corner leaving Cloud with a really confused expression. A Unicorn with a lavender coat laughed some what at Pinkie's antics. Her mane is a dark indigo with a pink and purple streak in it her tail matching.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle..and this is Applejack" Twilight made a motion towards an normal looking orange pony who's mane and tail was a light yellow. Applejack smiled and tipped her hat.

"Rarity," she then motioned towards a Unicorn like herself. This one had a very light blueish gray coat and a dark violet mane and tail. Cloud nodded respectfully

"Rainbow Dash is the one relaxing on the cloud up there." Cloud looked up and shook his head amused at the other pegasus. Rainbow's coat is a light turquoise while her mane and tail was well the color of a rainbow. There was then a small eep as another pegasus was staying low to the ground trying to not be noticed.

"And this is Fluttershy" Twilight moved out of the way. Cloud looked at Fluttershy's light yellow coat and pink mane. He then slowly went over towards her and lowered himself to her level and spoak in a soft kind voice

"There's no need to be shy.. when I was foal I was more shy than you are right now." This grabbed Fluttershy's attention

"R-really?" Cloud nodded

"H-How did y-you stop being shy." Cloud smiled

"I realised that hiding in my shell kept me from making friends.." Cloud then looked at the ponies he was introduced to"But you already have the friends and they can see through your shell and know the real you that's hidden away and it's made you come out a bit hasn't it?" She nodded and Cloud just smiled and got up "And I'm sure that in time you will come out of the shell when your completely sure your safe." Cloud then held out a hoof to Fluttershy who took it and was up on her feet. Everypony just stared wide eyed causing Cloud to chuckle. "I'm Cloud nice to meet all of you." Cloud then looked up towards where Rainbow was "Why don't you come down unless your shy as well" He laughed "Which I completely doubt seeing is how you just seem bored." Rainbow grinned somewhat

"Well you just have to come up here and make me come down" Cloud grinned

"I can't" Dash then looked down from the cloud

"And whys that?" He just smiled

"Because I never learned how to fly." Everypony was shocked again and Dash almost fell off the cloud. "And don't think I'm joking either" Dash was the most surprised seeing is how flying is her life how could a pegasus live without flight? "When I got older I knew that eventually some one would teach me and I would learn so I waited." That caused Dash to fly down towards him and inspect his wings they didn't seem to have ever been used to fly with. Cloud then grinned even more making Dash confused

"And why are you grinning like that"

"Cause I got you down without flying" Dash then blinked and looked away a slight blush on her face but she quickly defended herself

"No.. I came down on.. my free will." The gray pegasus just laughed

"I'm going to enjoy being here.."

* * *

><p>AN: Still tired but going to work on a second chapter while the ideas are fresh next up Pinkie's Party<p> 


End file.
